


Where is my Dalek?

by thehaikubandit



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaikubandit/pseuds/thehaikubandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the tag #dalekbooks on twitter. This is a repost from my ff.net account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is my Dalek?

Where is my Dalek? Is that my Dalek? It goes “Delete, delete, delete”. That is a Cyberman, that’s not my Dalek.

Where is my Dalek? Is that my Dalek? It goes “Would you like a jelly baby?” That is the Doctor, that’s not my Dalek.

Where is my Dalek? Is that my Dalek? It goes “Affirmative”. That is a K-9, that’s not my Dalek.

Where is my Dalek? Is that my Dalek? It goes “Are you my mummy?” That is a child in a gas mask, that’s not my Dalek.

Where is my Dalek? Is that my Dalek? It goes “Flirt flirt flirt”. That is Captain Jack Harkness, that’s not my Dalek.

Where is my Dalek? Is that my Dalek? It goes “Vworp vworp”. That is a Tardis, that’s not my Dalek.

Where is my Dalek? Is that my Dalek? It goes “The circle must be broken, so that we can sing”. That is an Ood, that’s not my Dalek.

Where is my Dalek? Is that my Dalek? It goes “Hey, who turned off the lights?” That is some Vasta Narada, that’s not my Dalek.

Where is my Dalek? Is that my Dalek? It goes “Harriet Jones, prime minister”. That is Harriet Jones, that’s not my Dalek.

Where is my Dalek? Is that my Dalek? It goes “Sontar HA!” That is a Sontaran, that’s not my Dalek.

Where is my Dalek? Is that my Dalek? It goes “Hello Sweetie”. That is River Song, that’s not my Dalek.

Where is my Dalek? Is that my Dalek? It goes “Exterminate! Exterminate!” That’s my Dalek!


End file.
